


Gold Yukon

by that_which (which)



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/which/pseuds/that_which
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you go to a shack in Canada, you bring yourself along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Yukon

It's... a shack.

Yes, Carol, it's a shack.

We're spending our vacation in a _shack_.

That's the plan.

OK. Look, I'll grant you that things have not been going too well between us lately.

You could say that.

And I'll admit that perhaps some of my choices haven't been as well-thought-out as I would have preferred since I quit smoking, and...

Dead body, Carol. Under the stairs.

Now you just wait a minute. He wasn't actually dead.

Dan, you mean.

Yes, right. Dan. Wasn't dead.

When you hid him under the stairs.

Yes, well. Clearly that part was one of the parts that wasn't very well thought out, Buddy, and I've agreed that it wasn't very well thought out, lesson learned, and we're all moving forward now, right? OK, fine, all right, whatever. I'm sure none of my very important plans for our future together will completely fall apart if I'm stuck out in the ass end of _nowhere_ without a _phone_ in a _shack_.

I'm reasonably certain all of your very important plans for our future together will completely fall apart if we don't have a future together, Carol. That's why I picked the ass end of nowhere. I'd like us to concentrate on us for a change.

Well. It is pretty up here.

It is, isn't it. Someone ought to paint it.

Someone ought to develop it.

Oh, god. Carol.

I wonder if they're looking for a real estate agent?


End file.
